Ice And Snow
by Wings of Wind
Summary: A story between Sakura and Syaoran, a sweet moment was captured as they delve to their memories back to when they first met each other. A completely new story of mine, and Sakura had a new look,as a....? read it to find out!


**ICE AND SNOW**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own CCS, so don't sue! xD**

**A/N: I'm back... so okay, this story is inspired by an anime called Ginban Kaleidoscope. I love all the skating and stuff, so this is a bit of a story about Sakura as a figure skater. I know it PROBABLY sounds a bit crappy, but hey... i'm not one to ignore plot bunnies...**

**Back to the story! R&R!**

* * *

An emerald eyed beauty was twirling on the smooth ice with her skates,elegantly but agressively. She closed her eyes and twirled again on the spot, until a mist created in front of her. A perfect axel jump was done after that. She then stoppped for a while and skated around the frozen pond to perform a triple lutz. Suddenly, her body lost its balance and she tripped backwards as she let out a small gasp. Her eyes opened in surprise as the expected fall doesn't occur. Instead,a pair of strong arms are wrapped around her waist and her head rested on a lean chest, so warm that it was a complete opposite of the surrounding temperature.

* * *

"Careful honey, you don't want to fall on your butt and hurt yourself now,would you?" asked a husky voice with a faint trace of sarcasm, the voice of someone she knew very well.

She looked up to see a pair of amber eyes, with a golden hue that makes you want to stare in it forever. A smile played on her lips as she snuggled herself in her lover's arm. The one man that she loved since she was a little girl. A guy by the name of Syaoran Li.

"Of course not, but even if I do fall, you'll be there for me, right?"

"Always," he replied with a smile.

He hugged her more tightly as the wind was beginning to bite on their skin. Snow then began to fall. Snowflakes dance prettily,glistening in the dim light,completing the scenery. That's why she loved winter so much. Everything is still and quiet and covered in snow. And best of all, she loves to skate. She has been the champion of various competitions and was selected to be the next representitive for her country in the Olympics. Well, it's not quite a surprise though, ice skating runs in her family, after all. Her mother was one of the most well known ice primadona in the world.

"It's snowing,pretty isn't it? said Sakura as she hold out her hand to catch the falling snowflakes.

"Yeah," he replied. "Just like you are.

She broke loose of his grip and give him a small peck on his lips. She giggled childishly as she continued to skate on the ice. Syaoran watched her cherry blossom making circles on the ice. He loved her so much, more than himself.

Sakura then skated towards him and leaned for a kiss. He gladly kissed her tenderly at first and it became a passionate kiss as he deepen the kiss. They broke apart few minutes later, gasping for air and laugh at each other as they snuggled for warmth.

"Syaoran-kun, remember how we first met?" asked Sakura.

"Of course,how could I forget..." he smiled as he carry her bridal-like towards his car.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mummy, I don't want to do this. It looks scary...." whined a little girl with auburn hair dressed in pink frilly dress to her mother. They were in an ice-skating arena, watching few skaters skating on the ice.

"It's okay, Sakura dear...you'll learn and get better," comforted Nadeshiko. She was a former figure skating champion, and she was hoping that her little daughter can follow her footsteps.

"But mummy... I don't want to..." protested Sakura who was in the verge of tears.

"Come now, don't be scared. It's alright. Look,there's someone your age here as well. He looks like he wanted to learn skating too... Why don't you go meet him,ne?" coaxed Nadeshiko to her daughter.

"Okay," replied Sakura.

Nadeshiko then went to the little boy's mum and talked to her after she had left Sakura with the brown haired boy. She introduced herself and they chatted away while watching Sakura approaching the brown haired boy.

Sakura was fiddling around with her skates. She had no idea how to talk to that boy. Why would her mother left her here anyway? She stared at the brown haired boy and blushed when he looked at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Uh..um..gomenne... i just thought that...uh... if you'll like to learn skating with me. My mum said that... you look like you wanted to learn,she's good at skating and she said she can teach you... with me..." replied Sakura nervously.

He looked at her and smirked.

"I don't know. Maybe I will,maybe I won't. I'm not that intrested in skating anyway. Plus,it might be hard to learn with you because you're a crybaby." (A.N: Yeah,i know he's a bit harsh, but hey,that's how he is when he first meet with people,right?)

Sakura looked at him and her emerald eyes began to fill with tears. How could he be so mean? He called her a crybaby.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she went back to her mother, leaving the amber eyed boy looking suddenly guilty.

_THE NEXT DAY_

"Mum... I don't want to come here again..." said Sakura as they entered the skating arena.

"Now,now... don't be like that... there's someone that wanted to meet you here today," said Nadeshiko with a wink.

Sakura skated a little on the ice, for her mother had told her to do so before she left her again. The first thing she spotted was the brown haired boy from yesterday.

He went to her with his hands on his back.

"Um..ano.. I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to offend you." he said with his head hanging down.

Sakura was a bit taken aback by the confession but she smiled at him nevertheless.

"It's okay... i guess.." she replied.

"Really? I'm glad..." said the boy in relief as he smiled.

"Oh and I got these for you," he said while handing her a box of chocolates.

"Thank you," replied Sakura as she accepted the gift.

"Uh... can I ask you something? What's your name?" he asks shyly.

"Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto, nice to meet you," replied Sakura as she giggled.

"Nice to meet you too, my name's Syaoran Li, and I am very happy to be friends with you,"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Turns out that our mothers set us up,huh? said Sakura, giggling away.

"Yeah, but I don't really have a problem with that, do you?" asked Syaoran.

"No, of course not. That's why I love skating so much. Because that's how I was able to meet you..."

"Yeah, for me, meeting you was the best thing ever happened in my life," concluded Syaoran as he pulled her in his arms and captured her once again in a sweet passionate kiss.

* * *

***hAHA... So..how is it? good or bad? Tell me that in your reviews,okay? Sorry if the details aren't so good, but I don't know much about skating, so... i just write on what I know...hehehe...**


End file.
